In the vehicle seat art it is commonly known to make vehicle seats having both incremental fore and aft seat adjustment and full fore and aft seat placement to allow for easy access to a location behind the vehicle seat. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,331 to Colozza. The incremental adjustment feature enables a user to move the seat incrementally fore and aft to locate a comfortable setting, and to lock the seat at the particular setting. The full fore and aft seat placement feature allows a person to "dump" or "tip-slide" the seat from a fully rearward and locked position to a fully forward position to enable easy access to a back seat or to a rear storage area. When the seat is moved back to its fully rearward and locked position, which is the position the seat should be in during operation of the vehicle if a person is sitting in the seat, the particular comfort setting has not been disturbed. In this way, the seat with separate adjustment and "dumping" systems is said to have "memory." A seat having this "dumping" or "tip-slide" feature works well when there is an unobstructed path in the vehicle for the seat to travel. But if the path is obstructed, the seat cannot travel as far forward as is sometimes necessary. In particular vehicles there may be an obstacle such as a center console which would prohibit the seat from moving forward a distance sufficient to allow access to a location behind the seat.